


A Concert? Who Knew

by xiusoodaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Random Encounters, Strangers to Lovers, blink and you'll miss it xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/xiusoodaeism
Summary: When Kyungsoo agreed to go to a concert with Baekhyun, he didn't expect to run into a tall stranger nor did he expect that stranger to continue to show up in his life.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Oh Lovely Day Fest Round 2 (2020)





	A Concert? Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> For Oh Lovely Day Round 2 - Prompt 077
> 
> I want to say a sincere thank you to the mods for giving me a much-needed extension. I also would like to give the biggest thank you to my friends who let me complain to them and cheer me on as I reached my daily writing goals. Without you guys, I would not have been able to complete this fic.
> 
> To my lovely prompter, I hope you enjoyed this fic and like what I did with your prompt! I apologize if it isn't exactly what you expected!

Kyungsoo enjoyed his life and routines, finding solace in what he does, but he knew it wasn’t the most exciting. His days involved going to work, eating, occasionally meeting with friends, and on weekends he tried to do an activity, whether it be going to a new restaurant or sometimes he would go to a weekend getaway. He enjoyed being with friends but generally liked doing things alone. He knew his closest friends, Baekhyun and Sehun, wished he would do more and not be predictable. It was something they were always complaining to him about. They were always guessing what he would do that day or week and usually got it right, but Kyungsoo hadn’t felt the desire to change.

His one friend Baekhyun, had been into this one band for the past couple years, EXO. From what he remembers from Baekhyun’s many crash courses into trying to get him to become a fan, they were a four-member group with members names being Chen, Suho, Kai, Lay. That was really the only thing that stuck. However, recently Baekhyun had been trying to get tickets for the concert and he managed to do so. Baekhyun also made it known he purchased an extra ticket on accident and didn't know what to do with it.

So Kyungsoo had assumed that was why Baekhyun had begged him to come along to the concert, despite knowing he wasn’t a fan of the group, even after all the crash courses on the group. He just didn’t see the appeal of the group… or any group for that matter, and more so he didn’t understand why Baekhyun was so into them. He found the music to be generic, he would know, Baekhyun had always played the music for him, trying to get him into them, but it never worked. So he didn’t know what compelled him to agree going to the concert, curiosity or boredom, but he did. 

“You’re going to have lots of fun, Soo! Plus, I’m almost certain you’ll enjoy their music after this,” is what Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo once he agrees to go with him. 

“That is what you keep saying, but I’ll let you know in advance don’t expect too much from me. Anyways dude, when is it and at what time?”

“Right right, okay it’s the second Friday of next month and it's at seven-thirty. I’ll send you the address in a bit and we can meet there. I’ll have the tickets with me so you don’t need to worry about anything. I’m pretty excited for you to see what I like about them, even if it doesn’t stick… It’ll be nice just to experience it together!”

“Baekhyun… you’re being sappy... But I guess you’re right. Hopefully, you start to give me some of your excitement so I go in there with it. Either way, it's something to look forward to, and thanks for inviting me along Baek,” finalizes Kyungsoo, thanking him once again. 

The concert was still some time away and Kyungsoo continued to busy himself with his daily routines, getting so absorbed in his work he nearly forgets he is attending the concert. The weekend before it, Baekhyun messages him a reminder and the two discuss their intended plans for the day. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, apparently fans of EXO arrive early at the venue to purchase fan-made goods to support their favorite member, Baekhyun asking Kyungsoo if he’d be okay with arriving a bit earlier so they can do that, Kyungsoo agrees to do that, and the two agree with meeting at the venue at three. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Baekhyun where are you? You said you would be here by 3. I got off work early for you dude,” Kyungsoo grumbles into the phone.    
  


“I know and I’m sorry, I’m on my way! I couldn’t get out of the meeting I needed to attend, but I’m thirty minutes away. Just walk around and get me some of the free merch for me Soo, and make sure you get merch for yourself as well.”

“Can’t I just wait for you to come, and we get it together? I don’t know what you want Baekhyun. What if I get you the wrong things, aren’t they going to be passing things for a few hours.”

“Okay fine, just look around at least so when I come I know where to go.”

“Alright, see you soon,” Kyungsoo says before ending the call and walking around. He really hadn’t wanted to attend the EXO concert, but Baekhyun was adamant that he come with him. He knew he wasn’t going to enjoy it so he didn't see why but, it was free and he wanted a reason to leave the house. He takes his time walking around where all the fans are, trying to note where the goodies are. It doesn’t take long before he gets bored, and he doesn’t particularly want to be around all these fans by himself, so he continues to walk around until he finds an empty bench far enough to have some peace and quiet until Baekhyun shows up. 

The peace lasts for about five minutes until he hears someone coming towards him, panting, so he looks up to find someone holding on to the armrest, catching their breath and before they start talking Kyungsoo speaks up,” Uh you can sit down if you’d like.”

“Ah thank you so much dude!” the person says, his eyes pulling up into a smile as they look at Kyungsoo, or at least what he hopes is a smile. 

“Oh sure, you're here for the concert as well?” Kyungsoo asks him as he takes a seat. 

“You could say that You?” the person replies as he stretched himself out on the seat, lifting his face mask up for a moment before taking a drink of water from his bottle.

“Yeah, my best friend made me come with him and I arrived earlier and now I’m just waiting on him to arrive so he can get some of those fansite goods. I don’t know what he wants so I’m just not getting him anything until he shows up.”

“Oh, I see. You don't group well?” the guy questions.

“Oh not really, so I figured it would be better if he picks what he wants and picks out for me too so I don’t look like too much of a fool when it starts if I have nothing,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh.

“Well, I’ve been to their concert before and they’re pretty good so I think you’ll like it.”

“That’s what my friend says but I’m not sure, I’ve never been a fan of their music but I figured a free concert and a day out would be fun.”

“Absolutely valid my friend, so basically you were going to wait until he shows up? I guess now you have some company until he shows up. If anything I’ll get you to promise to enjoy their concert before he comes.”

“Yeah? I’d love to see you do this. My friend has been trying for years… what makes you think you can do what he can’t?” 

“Well… nothing really but anyways other than disliking exo what else do you do?”

“Hey! I never said I dislike them… I’m just… not that much of a fan… or a fan at all.”

“Uh-huh.. Okay but really what else do you do?”

“Well right now I’m busy with work and the occasional days off like today!”

“Oh! What do you do?”

“Ah! I work as a translator and I do a bunch of transcribing on the side, nothing too exciting but it's what I seem to be good at, and it keeps me busy!” 

“I think that's cool, I only know one language and a bunch of broken phrases in other ones so I could never do that.”

“Ah, I just was a bored kid who thought it was cool to learn languages so I just stuck with it, but what about you? What do you do, other than trying to get a guy to promise to like a concert!”

“I’ll have you know, I work as a sound technician, so I happen to work at concerts, making sure they sound great. So if you don’t enjoy a concert I take offense to that because that might mean it didn’t sound good and I just can’t have that!”

“So, are you working at this concert?”

“Aha, now that’s a secret. I could be a fan here to enjoy it,” the other man says with a chuckle. 

Kyungsoo looks at him, his head tilting in curiosity but he doesn’t press it hoping that if the guy is actually working the concert he won’t be too offended if he doesn’t enjoy it, not that he’d ever find out. But he still hums for a moment before settling back to a more relaxed position. 

“I’m assuming you’ve worked a few concerts before? Which ones were your favorites… wait can I even ask that?,” Kyungsoo admits with a small laugh. He’s curious, he’s never met a sound tech before and now that he has he’s filled with all sorts of curiosity as to what they do, who they even met. 

“I might’ve, but usually I’m overseeing everyone else, just making sure it goes smoothly, but you’re right I can't actually share who I have met before but depending on who you’re a fan of you might be impressed.”

“Mysterious, but you know what! I’ll let you have it, I won’t press but I’ll still be impressed no matter what.” 

The other man laughs at that, before turning to face Kyungsoo so they can continue their conversation, and Kyungsoo is very happy to reciprocate, all too excited to continue their conversation. It’s not too long after when he hears his phone ring, having to break from their conversation to answer, “Hello?”

“Soo, where are you? I got here five minutes ago. Do you want me to come to you or I go to you? And did you see where all the fan sites are?”

“Shit, yeah I’ll go to you. Did you enter through the main gate? It had a bunch of flowers and trees?”

“I did yeah.”

“Okay, so just walk straight and you’ll see a bunch of people. I’ll head that way now,” Kyungsoo rushes out before ending the phone call. He turns to the stranger, still unsure of his name before he speaks, “Sorry, my friend is here and I have to go to him. This was nice and I promise to try to enjoy this concert!”

“Okay! Have fun and I should probably get going myself,” the stranger says himself before he stands up and grabs his bottle and bag. He turns around and waves as he walks off, “Oh by the way it was nice meeting you….

“Kyungsoo, my name is Kyungsoo!

“It was nice meeting you Kyungsoo. I’m Chanyeol! Hopefully, we run into each other again!

“Hopefully!,” Kyungsoo replies before rushing to go to Baekhyun, with a smile on his face. Kyungsoo hadn’t expected to spend that much time talking to the stranger he now knew was Chanyeol. So he speedwalks back to where Baekhyun is, waving at him when he finally spots him. 

“Where were you dude?,” Baekhyun asks him. 

“Oh I was talking to this guy who sat down next to me, but anyway, I looked around and a majority of the fan goods are by those trees over there,” Kyungsoo says while pointing to the crowds of fans near the rows of trees Baekhyun had yet to pass by. So Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walk over to where they are, Kyungsoo trailing behind him, unsure of who or what Baekhyun wanted to get. He begins to feel like a baby duck, following around his mom, as Baekhyun moves from fansite to fansite trying to pick out what he wants. 

“Do you want a slogan too?,” Baekhyun turns around to ask Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo realizes he’d zoned out and notices that in Baekhyun’s hands he had finally picked out the slogan he wanted, however, Kyungsoo couldn’t name the member on that slogan if he tried. It takes a few seconds but he then shakes his head to zone back in.    
  
“Huh… slogan? Uh, sure? You’re gonna have to pick the member for me though Baek,” Kyungsoo replies, rubbing his hands together.    
  
“Sweet, and I figured as much. I’ll probably get you Suho’s and before you ask I got Chen’s for myself,” Baekhyun says moving to what Kyungsoo assumes is a Suho fansite. Kyungsoo, of course, follows him along and once the slogan is purchased and is handed to him Kyungsoo opens it up and looks at it, giving a small hum and nodding. “He looks pretty good in this slogan,” Kyungsoo finally decides on and smiles at Baekhyun. 

“He does! And you better cheer him on, okay?,” Baekhyun says, giving him a slight shove before they both leave the general area where the fansites were located. As they walk around, not really sure what else they want to do before they enter the venue. Realizing they have about an hour before the concert starts they both decide to head over to the closest food option, a random mom and pop shop that looked good. It ended up being a sandwich shop, and after they both order they sit down, talking, eating, and killing time before they finally leave the shop.    
  
“That was good, wasn’t it?,” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo as they leave the shop, walking back to the venue. Kyungsoo nods in response, hands still on his Suho slogan. Once they’re back they notice lines beginning to form at the multiple entrances for the venue, so they both walk over to the one nearest to them, waiting in line so they can enter. 

At that moment Kyungsoo realizes the start of the appeal of being a fan of a group, being surrounded by people who share a similar interest, coming to the same place to watch, and cheer them on. He gets why Baekhyun is so into the rush of being a fan. As they wait in line and

continue to move up, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun continue to engage in conversation, talking about work, future plans for the year, anything to fill the time till they can enter, and  _ finally _ sit down in their seats. They finally get to the front and Baekhyun hands the two tickets to the agent and once he lets them pass Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun in. 

As they walk to their seats, Kyungsoo is surprised to see Chanyeol in the distance talking to a few other people, or at least someone he thinks is Chanyeol,” Huh… weird…,” Kyungsoo says under his breath.    
  
“What’s weird?,” Baekhyun questions. 

“You see that guy in the distance?” he replies. 

“Yeah….”

“Well he was the guy I was talking to while I was waiting for you to come, he said he was a tech assistant or something like that but I didn’t know he was working here… or I could be wrong and he isn’t but weird…,” Kyungsoo says, and by now they’ve arrived at their seats, the two of them sitting down, Kyungsoo letting out a satisfied sigh once seated. He’d never been a fan of having to wait in long lines and after being up all day his legs were happy with the fact that he could rest, or at least rest for the time being before the concert started. 

“I wouldn't say it’s weird, just a coincidence Soo, but I doubt you’ll see him again so it doesn’t matter! But if you do you can ask?,” Baekhyun responds, opening up his bag and taking out what Kyungsoo assumes is a light stick and his slogan. 

As they sit back in their seats and wait for the concert to start Kyungsoo is fascinated by how fast the venue seems to fill up, thousands of fans coming in what feels like minutes filling up seats and the pit, mentioning this to Baekhyun who only responds by saying its always like this at EXO concerts. It’s almost relaxing for him as he watches the venue fill up, hearing music play for a quick moment before suddenly stopping and getting a shock when he hears screaming immediately, turning to look at Baekhyun in confusion.

“Why is everyone screaming?” he questions. 

“I think because of that second of music, I think this means the concert is starting soon! So get ready because when i stand up you gotta do the same Soo,” Baekhyun answers him, giving him a small nudge and smile. 

Kyungsoo of course returns the smile and grabs a hold when the lights start dimming. He notices Baekhyun and everyone around him standing up so he follows suit, and when what he assumes is a VCR begins to play on-screen screaming begins. 

After that the concert officially starts, and although Kyungsoo himself had never given a chance or even much thought to EXO or their music he finds himself captivated by their performance, enjoying it more and more as it progresses on. He’d picked up on who Suho was so whenever the camera panned to him he found himself waving his slogan for him, letting out soft cheers for him. 

Once the concert ends he’s surprised by how much he actually enjoyed it, not really sure if he’d consider himself a fan of the group but more so someone no longer so against them, more so indifferent to them. 

“So how did you like it,” Baekhyun asks him as they get up from their seats and leave the venue,” I know you hate or at least like them but did you at least enjoy it?” 

“You know, actually yeah I did… they weren’t as cringy as I thought they'd be… I’d say this concert made me progress to just indifference to them… Not a fan or anything… merely indifferent to them now,” is Kyungsoo’s response. 

Baekhyun seems satisfied with that answer, laughing and saying he’ll eventually get him to be a fan one day, and they make plans to meet up for lunch sometime that week before they part ways, their respective apartments in different areas and needing routes to get home. And once Kyungsoo gets home, his body is hit with the exhaustion of the day, quickly washing up and getting into pajamas before collapsing into bed and falling asleep. 

* * *

It had been a few days since the concert, and if Kyungsoo was being honest with himself, he had completely forgotten about it, or at least anything he enjoyed about it. He’d admit his dislike for the group had gone to indifference, but he quickly forgot about that the moment he had to go back to his real life, which was work. It was a mundane routine he did everyday, waking up, showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast before heading into work. 

“God, I am exhausted,” is all Kyungsoo can say once he can get off of work. It had been a long day at work, spending hours translating documents. 

“Tell me about,” mutters his coworker Sehun, “ you think you get used to the hours of transcribing and you do when it’s something interesting but when it’s documents, in those moments I truly hate this job.”

“Man do I feel that. I just want to numb my brain right now,” sighs Kyungsoo, “I just want to forget today, feel good a bit before I go home and crash.”    
  
“Want to get food and maybe drinks?,” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect to me.”

Walking out of their office building the two of them call the first taxi they see, Kyungsoo telling the taxi driver the name of their favorite fried chicken spot. It’s not a long drive there so it doesn’t take long, and when they arrive they’re quick to thank the driver and enter the restaurant. The server at the door greeting them and showing them to a table. 

“Any type of chicken you’re craving? I personally am the biggest fan of soy garlic chicken,” Sehun asks. 

“I like their spicy chicken and with beer, it hits the spot,” is what Kyungsoo finally decides on, and when their server comes over they both give their orders for chicken as well as ordering a pitcher of beer. The beer comes out first so they immediately start drinking, continuing to bond over the long day.    
  
“Wait, Kyungsoo? Is that you,” is what hears he hears mid-sip, cheeks still full as he looks up. Kyungsoo’s brow furrowing in confusion, swallowing as he recognizes the voice that called his name. 

“Chanyeol?”

“That is my name, and funny running into you here,” he replies with a small laugh, “I wouldn’t have thought you were from around here.”

“Oh? Why is that?,” Kyungsoo replies, his eyebrows raising, interested in Chanyeol’s answer. 

“Uh, I’m a little lost here so do you mind filling me in Soo? Who is he,” Sehun pipes up. 

“Right, right... This is Chanyeol. I met him when I went to that EXO concert I was telling you about, the one Baekhyun forced me to go to. He came up to me while I was waiting for Baek to show up.”

“Ah~, I see,” nods Sehun while taking another sip of beer.    
  
“Well, it was nice running into you again, thankfully this time I’m not out of breath, and maybe I’ll run into you again soon!,” Chanyeol says with a chuckle. 

“Nice seeing you again as well, and fingers crossed for that!” 

Chanyeol gives both Kyungsoo and Sehun a wave, saying his goodbyes once again, going to the group of people waiting for him by the door, a couple of them looking somewhat familiar but Kyungsoo doesn’t think much of it turning back to Sehun once Chanyeol walks out the restaurant. 

“So you didn't tell me you met someone at the concert Soo,” is all Sehun says to him, his eyebrows wiggling at him. 

“Because I didn’t! I really was just waiting on Baekhyun and he asked to sit next to me, we talked a bit and I'll admit it was nice but he and I had to go and that was that, I literally didn’t think of him again until I saw him today.”

“Uh-huh, sure you didn’t think of him again. I’m sure you thought he was cute though.”

“I mean… he’s cute yeah but I wasn’t thinking about that when I was talking to him though!”

“Did you at least get his number?”

“No… Sehun… why would I have his number? You literally heard him, he was surprised to see me, if he had my number he wouldn’t have said that.”

“Oh you’re right… wait… why didn’t you get it now? Gosh Kyungsoo, kinda disappointed in you.”

“Why? It’s not like he’ll see me again, and either way, you know I’m not really interested in anything like that right now. I’m more focused on myself right now,” Kyungsoo responds, shoulders shrugging.

By now their food had finally arrived, Kyungsoo and Sehun both stopping their conversation, each picking up a piece of chicken. The moment Kyungsoo takes a bite he lets out a deep sigh, the taste of the spicy chicken coating his tongue, the steam from the chicken fogging up his glasses. 

“God, that’s good,” Kyungsoo finally says after finishing the first piece of chicken, “I can always trust in fried chicken to hit the stop after a long day, and with beer. Nothing like it my friend!”

“I know right, also, do you want a piece of mine?,” Sehun responds, motioning to his basket.

“Sure, and you can take one of mine as well,” Kyungsoo mentions as he picks up a piece of the soy garlic chicken. It’s a bit saltier than he remembers, but the kick of the garlic covering it up well and he can understand why it’s Sehun's order of choice. “Also, I haven’t asked you this in a while but what’s new with you? You can deflect to me right now Sehun, since the only relatively new thing in my life is meeting some random guy I will never see again.”

“Ah, okay okay. I wouldn’t deflect but you know how I told you I started, not calling it online dating… but I redownloaded one of the apps I used to have, and I started talking to someone on there. It’s still mostly anonymous on both sides but it’s been nice… So I guess that’s it.”

“Hold on… Can you at least tell me more about them?”

“Soo… well, I guess from what he’s shared with me, he has a non-traditional job, he made sure to let me know it wasn’t anything bad but I’m curious as to what it is. But he also said that he majored in business, and seems impressed by my job? But he said he also knows a few languages, not necessarily fluent but as he says “conversational”, not quite sure what that means but yeah.”

“Interesting, and other than messaging what else do you do with him?”

“This might sound… odd but, we kind of watch movies together, like… we both start it and kind of message each other our reactions, like live-watching it together. I don’t know how else to describe it but it's nice. It’s been really nice.”

“I’m glad, it’s high time you get something nice,” Kyungsoo says as he smiles at him, feeling warmth growing in his chest for his friend. “And I’m sure right now it's nice to have it be relatively hidden? I’m not sure since you know I’ve never really done much with that but other than that, I’m really happy for you Sehun. Plus, once it starts getting more serious you better keep me updated alright?”

“Okay okay, and you too with that Chanyeol guy.”

“I don’t know why you’re starting to be so instant on anything ever happening with him, I don’t even know him. Anyways, let’s finish up our food and drinks so we can go home and feel regretful of our choice in employment,” chuckles out Kyungsoo, before picking up his glass and taking a long sip of his drip.

“You know I agree with that,” responds Sehun, taking a sip from his glass. 

They continue to complain about their job, hating the fact that their supervisors never assigned them things to translate or transcribe that were interesting or of any substance, but alas their supervisor thought their time was better spent doing the most boring papers. Kyungsoo’s least favorite were research articles he had to translate. 

In the midst of their complaining, they finish their chicken and beer, and once they realize their meal is done, they check the time, noticing that it's quite late, the length of their day finally hitting them both, realizing just how tired they actually are. 

“We should probably head home, or I just might fall asleep on this table,” Kyungsoo says, as he stifles a yawn. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling it too, and I’ll need all the sleep I can get if tomorrow will be anything like the god awful papers of today,” Sehun agrees. 

Getting up from their seats they both go to the front of the restaurant to pay for their respective meals, stepping out from the restaurant they say goodbye before they part ways. Kyungsoo truly doesn’t feel like having to take public transportation home, even if it's a short trip, calling upon the first cab that he notices. Once inside and after giving his address he feels himself zone out struggling to stay awake for the ride home, almost letting the rush of the cab lull himself to sleep. Thankfully, before that happens he arrives at his apartment, and once he steps inside, he’s quick to get out of his work clothes, wash his face, slip into his pajamas, and fall into bed, immediately falling asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. 

* * *

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Baekhyun]

》When you free next, wanna come over and have dinner soon? 

[New Message: Baekhyun to Kyungsoo] 

《 Sure, what you gonna make for me?

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Baekhyun]

》I’ll make tteookkbokki and ramen if you bring over the drinks.

[New Message: Baekhyun to Kyungsoo] 

《 sounds like a deal, when are we planning this? I’m free today and tomorrow if either of those work for you. 

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Baekhyun]

》Uh, today works.. Can you do 7?

[New Message: Baekhyun to Kyungsoo] 

《 Yeah, I can!

《 See you at 7! And with drinks too :p

“Wait… do I even have everything for groceries,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself once confirming his plans with Baekhyun. Moving from his bedroom he heads to his kitchen, looking through his pantry and fridge to make sure he has the ingredients. Upon realizing that he didn’t, he decided to go to the grocery store to pick up what he needed to make the meal from Baekhyun and himself. 

The nearest store only a short walk away from his apartment, so he slips on his shoes and leaves, locking the door behind him. 

He enjoys the short walk to the store, putting his headphones in, zoning out as he walks. He nods his head along to the music as he continues to walk. Because he’s so into the music he doesn’t notice the figure walking towards him. He takes a few more steps before crashing into the figure, stumbling a few steps back. 

“Hey, what the hell dude, watch where you’re going,” grumbles Kyungsoo as he stumbles, trying to find balance so he doesn’t fall. The figure grabs hold of his arm to help steady him, and Kyungsoo looks up at him once he’s on his feet again, recognizing the figure as Chanyeol. He finds himself confused by the fact that this is the second time he’s run into Chanyeol since the concert. 

“Chanyeol, nice running into you...again?,” he says with confusion, his head tilting in reflection of that. 

“Indeed it is,” Chanyeol says with a chuckle,” You in a rush? I don’t want to keep you from where you need to go.”

“I’m heading to the grocery store,” Kyungsoo responds, still confused that he has yet again run into Chanyeol,” I have to ask though, are you...following me? Stupid question I know, but I wouldn’t be a reasonable adult if I didn’t ask you.”

This question causes Chanyeol to let out a loud laugh, his shoulders shaking as he shakes his head,” No, no… I’m not following you, pinky promise,” sticking out his pinky in a show of his honesty,” It really is a coincidence, I just work nearby!”

“Ah… your sound tech job?”

“You remembered! And yeah, I just finished a big project so I’m gonna grab dinner before going back.”

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from getting your dinner, so perhaps we’ll run into each other randomly again?”

“How about we exchange numbers so we can properly meet up sometime?”

Kyungsoo was surprised by Chanyeol’s request for his number, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to give it to him, and it might be nice to meet up with him again, under regular circumstances and hopefully for longer than a few minutes. 

“Sure, sounds good to me,” replies Kyungsoo, handing his phone over to Chanyeol so he can enter his number, Chanyeol doing the same with his own phone. The two of them returning each other’s phones and a somewhat awkward silence comes about between the two of them before Chanyeol speaks up. 

“It really was nice seeing you again but I do have to go,” he says with a smile. 

“It was! And I probably should go and get my groceries now too,” responds Kyungsoo, a matching smile on his face. 

The two of them say goodbye to each other before going their separate ways, and Kyungsoo continues to walk towards the grocery store. Once inside, he’s quick to go through the store picking up what he needs for the tteokbokki. He always had ramen at hand, so that wasn’t something he needed to pick up. It was a quick shopping trip and didn’t take Kyungsoo longer than an hour to pick up all his groceries. The walk back was quick as well and he is quick to put away all his groceries, hating having clutter in his apartment. 

Once everything is put away, Kyungsoo checks the time noticing it’s still a few more hours until Baekhyun would be at his house, so he decides to get some work done. Logging onto his work account he opens some files and begins the translating process. Getting lost in his work he doesn’t notice the time, only getting out of the zone he was in when he hears a knock against his door. 

“Shit,” whispers Kyungsoo to himself before getting up to open the door for Baekhyun. 

“I brought the drinks like you requested,” says Baekhyun as he slips off his shoes before walking into Kyungsoo’s kitchen, setting them on the counter, turning to look at Kyungsoo. 

“What did you bring for drinks?,” Kyungsoo asks as he walks into the kitchen, peering into the bags Baekhyun had placed onto the counter. 

“Oh, just some cider as well as beer,” is Baekhyun’s reply, “Did you make the food? Or did you forget to start and I’ll just cheer you on while you make it for me.”

“You know the answer to this Baekhyun, so come cheer me on,” is what Kyungsoo says, as he begins to prepare the tteokkbokki.

“So what’s new with you, perhaps you started listening to EXO?,” Baekhyun asks with a teasing smile. 

“Maybe? I think I liked that one guy, Suho? From the slogan? But also Baek, the weirdest thing keeps happening. You know the guy I was telling you about? The one I was talking to while waiting for you?,” Kyungsoo asks looking at Baekhyun, who nods in response,” So, after work the other day, I went to get food with Sehun and I ran into him there? And I was like huh… and then today when I went to buy groceries I ran into him too… I got his number though. But like… weird huh?” 

“I guess, you probably thought he was stalking you weren’t you?”

“Okay, that’s a normal thought to have? I gave him my name and I run into him two times after? You know I can get super paranoid at times!”

“I know, I just think It’s funny that’s where your mind went. But, Kyungsoo… You got his number? Do you think he’s cute?,” Baekhyun asks with a little wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“I mean… sure, I guess? I didn’t really look at him that hard when I thought he was stalking me Baekhyun.”

“Well, if you run into him again make sure you look and let me know. Very important as your best friend that I know these things!”

“Fine, Fine,” Kyungsoo says,” Anyways, can you get the dishes and set the table? I’ll bring the food once it's done.” The tteokkbokki is nearly done, so Kyungsoo starts on the ramen, a fast process and less than five minutes later both dishes are done. The smell of sweet spicy sauce of the tteokbokki filling up his apartment, which causes his stomach to growl. He puts on a pair of oven mitts before taking the pot of ramen, to set it on the table before doing the same for the tteokkbokki. 

“Looks good,” Baekhyun says as he brings the drinks to the table sitting down. 

Kyungsoo does the same sitting down in front of Baekhyun, picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat. 

“What about you? What’s new with you?,” Kyungsoo asks as he begins to eat. 

“Not much, still studying and working as a TA. You know for one of my students they don’t know the first thing about political science? Like how do you take an upper division class but know nothing of the subject? Like, it’s not even an easy A class so why did they take it?” 

This causes Kyungsoo to chuckle, his shoulders shaking in quiet laughter as he hears Baekhyun. Kyungsoo could remember when he was a college student, and was in classes he knew nothing of, but he couldn’t say he willingly took difficult classes on the matter. 

“It’s not funny, they’re always coming into my office hours wanting help. Like… It’s in the powerpoints I reupload like… I don’t understand but I guess it’s better than students not coming and I waste a few hours waiting around for nothing,” Baekhyun says with a small shrug, picking up more of the tteokkbokki and eating it. 

They continue to eat in limited silence, Kyungsoo also complaining about his work, wanting to find a different job. He enjoyed the fact that he knew a few languages and was able to translate them, but it got boring and after doing it for a few years, the drive he once had for it was leaving him. 

“Have you considered something else, like something not relating to languages?”

“Not really, I’ve always wanted to do this or at least work with languages, so I guess I have never envisioned my future with something else. Plus I wouldn’t know what to do. I don’t think I have any talents outside of this.”

“Hm, well I don’t think you’d like to be a TA like me, but maybe look around and find jobs that qualify for. Who knows maybe you’ll start doing something completely unrelated to language? I can send you jobs I find or the ones my mom sends me.”

“Is she still trying to get you to do something else with your major, still not keen on you being a teacher?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I think she’s just becoming indifferent to it now, I’m getting a masters so I think she’s happy about that,” Baekhyun says with a laugh. 

Kyungsoo nods in response, finishing up his last few bites of food, leaning back in his chair and taking in a deep sigh. After a few moments of rest he gets up to put his dirty dishes in the sink, motioning for Baekhyun to bring his as well, he starts cleaning the dirty dishes, and Baekhyun brings a dish towel to dry them before putting them away. It’s a nice silence between the two of them, and them working together it only takes them about twenty minutes to finish cleaning the kitchen. 

“Wanna watch a movie? Or do you need to head out?,” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun.

“Yeah I can watch a movie,” he responds before moving to sit down on Kyungsoo’s couch and turns on the TV. Kyungsoo sits down next to him, nodding in response to his suggestions before they both agree on  _ Deadpool _ . 

Before the movie starts Kyungsoo brings over the beer Baekhyun brought over and some popcorn. Once it starts, they both enjoy the movie as well as the beer and snacks and the next couple hours pass by in a blink of an eye for the two of them. After it finishes Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo that it probably is time for him to go home, to which Kyungsoo gives him a hug before telling him goodbye. Once Baekhyun leaves, Kyungsoo does a little bit more of nighttime cleaning making sure there is no mess left before washing up, showering, and going to bed.

* * *

  
[New Message: Chanyeol to Kyungsoo]

《Hey! It’s me, Chanyeol! I was wondering if you’re free soon? Want to get some coffee  sometime?

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Chanyeol] 

》Oh hey, and yeah I’m free later today? Does that work?

《 It does! Any coffee shop in specific or would you like me to pick?

》Uh, do you know the  _ Twosome Place _ by the train station exit? 

《 I do! Does 6 work for you?

》It does, I’ll see you then Chanyeol!

《 See you then! Can’t wait!

“Wait what, what am I doing,” Kyungsoo asks himself once he confirms that he would be okay with going out with Chanyeol later in the day. It had been the first time Chanyeol messaged him, and while he usually wouldn’t do something like this, especially with someone he barely knew. However, he was intrigued by Chanyeol, he wanted to know more about him and what he did.

Kyungsoo lounges around his apartment for a few hours before he realizes he doesn’t know what he should wear and expects from the coffee meeting with Chanyeol. He figures he should probably get ready, deciding to message Sehun, figuring he would know what he should wear and expect best. 

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Sehun] 

》OKAY… update… ran into Chanyeol again, exchanged numbers… he asked to meet  me for coffee later today….

[New Message: Sehun to Kyungsoo]

《 UM… Why didn’t you tell me right away! kyungsoo…

  
》I WAS DISTRACTED, BUT ANYWAYS… WHAT DO I WEAR… you think this would   
be considered a date?   


《 Um, yeah but if he doesn’t specify it’s a date then don’t do anything, but if he does   
see how it goes and if it goes well go on another!

》SOUNDS GOOD… Anyways… SEHUN… WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?

《uuuh… okay.. I know your closet is mainly black… so wear black.. Like your black  jeans… and like a dark green sweater! And comfortable shoes… and send me pics too!  gotta make sure it all looks good!

》lmao, okay.

》[+img]

《 PERFECT! Tell me how it goes after it ends okay! 

》Okay, talk to you after the perhaps date?

Kyungsoo finishes up getting ready, before leaving his apartment. The coffee shop is only a short walk from his apartment. By the time he arrives, it's a few minutes to six. He goes to order his drink, getting a pastry as well before going with his food to a corner table. It isn’t long until Chanyeol shows up at the table with his own order and a smile directed at him. 

“Ah, you are a punctual guy aren’t you!”

“Aha, I am, I think I’m just paranoid I’ll be late someday and someone will take offense to it,” Kyungsoo admits with a small laugh. 

“Nah, I don’t think you could offend someone like that,” Chanyeol responds, taking a seat in front of Kyungsoo, taking a sip of his drink. “So, I think we never really… properly introduced ourselves.”

“You’re right!,” Kyungsoo responds with a laugh,” I can start?,” he says while looking at Chanyeol, who nods in response. “Okay, so I’m Do Kyungsoo. I’m twenty six, I work as a translator. I don’t think I live a very exciting life, but I guess this is a small intro into an about me.”

“No! Don’t say that, I’m sure your life is exciting Kyungsoo. But about me, okay! I’m Park Chanyeol, twenty-seven, and I work as a sound tech. I think that’s the basics about me, also not the most exciting.”

“Wait, sound tech? I think that’s quite interesting. What exactly is that?”

“Oh! Okay, so basically I’m in charge of sound and making sure concerts sound good when I don’t work at concerts. Sometimes I help with artists and when they record their albums, again in charge of the sound.”

“Oh, that sounds so cool. Does it get repetitive when you go to concerts and see things over and over, especially with rehearsals? I feel like… it would?”

“I guess, but like it’s more so making sure things go well so I’m more focused on that rather than concerts or what the artists are doing!”

“Ah I see, so I guess… if you can share… what artists do you work for?”

“Hm, I want to keep that mysterious!”

“Okay, that’s valid. But, as for when they record albums, do you do anything other than control the sound?”

“Well, sometimes I do background vocals? Like I really do enjoy producing and making my own music so that’s something I do in my spare time. I really enjoy the process of making music so I’m hoping I can eventually do more with that.”

“I’m a bit envious of you and that you know what you want to do. Even the fact that you’re excited by what you do. I’ve been struggling with that for my job like I enjoy languages and being responsible for taking something from one language to another, but my god... It gets so boring. Lately, all I’ve been doing is translating research articles, or transcribing audio in the same scheme of things, so it feels so boring. I don’t know if it is an actual dislike for my job or burnout but that’s where I am at with what I do,” Kyungsoo admits to Chanyeol with a sad smile. 

“I think… that’s reasonable like maybe it is burnout. But to help with that, maybe look into different jobs and see if you could envision yourself in them, if not maybe you’re in the right job, you just might need something… different?” 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, he figured his career was something he needed to focus on eventually and figure it out but for now, he didn’t want to focus on that. He wanted to talk to Chanyeol more, finding the man intriguing, especially with where and what he did for his job. The two of them spend more time talking back and forth about work, life, what they do for fun. The two of them bonding over their enjoyment of cooking, food, and travel. 

“Since the two of us both enjoy food, what is your favorite cuisine?,” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo as he finishes up the last few bites of his pastry.

“I feel like Korean is such a given for myself since that is something I cook a lot and it is most of my comfort food, but I love specific foods from a myriad of cuisines, or just… all of them. Pasta, pizzas, Mexican food, just… just so many. I can’t pick a favorite!,” Kyungsoo says,” What about you?”

“Hmm, I’d say the same. I think I just like everything. I wouldn’t think I have anyone thing I love the most, maybe my mom’s cooking! But I’ll pretty much eat and love anything as long as it isn't too spicy.”

“So spice is pretty much your deal-breaker on food?”

“I think so, sometimes spice is nice but sometimes it’s too spicy sp the meal is no longer enjoyable for me… Okay food aside what about travel. What has been your favorite place to go?”

“Oh Japan and Italy. I think I loved the food scenes there and the culture and history. Those two countries felt so so satisfying to go to, and I wish I could go back soon. But life happens and I can’t right now!”

“Oh I’ve been to Japan, I loved it and I would definitely go back! I think… Hawaii was one of my favorite places I have been to, I loved surfing and doing water activities, so I’d go again, I just hate the travel time. I think being on the plane for that long stressed me out somehow.”

“Oh I get that, I usually try to sleep… I try to schedule my flights to be when I sleep so I’m exhausted by the time I get on the plane so I just… sleep and it works for me.”

“Makes sense, but I think sleeping on planes I have to be in the right mood.”

They continue the conversation a bit more before it just naturally ends and the two of them get up, return their cups and plates before stepping outside of the coffee shop.

“Well, Kyungsoo, this was really really nice. I had lots of fun! I’m really glad you agreed to go on this last-minute date with me, and I really hope we can go on one again soon,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo, giving him a wide smile. 

“I had a lot of fun too, and I hope we can too. I am glad you ran into me again and maybe the next time you do we can take that as a sign to go on another date!”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both say their goodbyes before parting ways. Kyungsoo arriving back to his apartment not too long after, and the first thing he does is change into his pajamas before turning on his tv to put a show on, mainly for the background noise as he messages Sehun. 

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Sehun] 

》OKAY… IT WAS A DATE… and it was really nice. We actually spent hours just talking.I’m surprised a date went so well? Usually, YOU KNOW, I have awful luck with dates. 

[New Message: Sehun to Kyungsoo]

《 hgfjk, tell me everything. What did you talk about…. And I know. Who knew you  needed a mysterious guy to pop into your life for your luck to turn. 

》FIRST OF ALL… definitely not me. Had I known I might’ve changed things up! And second of all… well, thinking about it our conversations were pretty boring.. We talked about our jobs, life, interests… we both like food and travel… Well… I feel like that’s something everyone likes…

《 Okay that’s kind of cute… So did you find more about his job? It seemed so mysterious or… interesting.

》I did yeah, he works at concerts and when artists record their albums. He also seemed to imply he produces music too but he didn’t give away much of what he does… But I don’t really mind!

Sehun’s response to Kyungsoo’s messages are very supportive, seeming to enjoy the blossoming dynamic happening between the two, and Kyungsoo finds himself growing more and more excited by that prospect, especially since it’s something that is going well for himself. It’s unfortunate to admit but Kyungsoo is well aware his luck had been quite awful in life lately with regards to his love or even social life, choosing to stick to the few people he found solace in. It had been high time he branched out, so now that he finally was going to do that he felt like there was a new light in his life, something exciting and he was excited to see what else would happen with that light.

* * *

  
Kyungsoo had settled into a new routine, one that now involved texting Chanyeol nearly everyday. He wasn’t sure what it was but, he had enjoyed the new change in his life, finding that Chanyeol brought a lot of excitement to it. His messages always included suggestions to hidden gem restaurants, hidden spots to visit, and even shows to watch. 

Kyungsoo had also wanted to meet up with him again, whether it be for a date or just to meet, and he would constantly write out the text asking Chanyeol to go on a date, always second guessing himself before erasing the texts and asking Chanyeol something else.

He wasn’t sure why he was always second guessing himself, as it was clear Chanyeol had an attraction to Kyungsoo, he just decided he didn’t want to affect anything relating to Chanyeol, wanting to focus more on building a better relationship with Chanyeol. However, Kyungsoo decided that if Chanyeol would be the one to ask he would say yes. 

It had been a few weeks since the coffee date with Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo was in a rush to get home from work. He’d surprised himself by how much work he got done, however he felt the exhaustion of the day. Leaving work, he quickly gets on the subway putting on his earbuds to tune out the chatter surrounding him while on the subway. It isn’t the closest distance from work to his apartment so forty-five minutes later Kyungsoo gets off, speed walking through the rush of people to exit the station. Once outside and away from the crowd of people, Kyungsoo looks around for something to eat, he walks down a back alley, that seems busy noticing a small restaurant that sells stews, and he steps inside. 

Once inside, Kyungsoo orders some soondubu jjigae, and it is only a few minutes of wait before he receives his order, as well as the myriad of side dishes. Once he takes his first bite of the spicy, savory stew with rice, he sighs. The satisfaction of a satiating meal was something he needed today, and he was extremely grateful for it. He makes quick work of his meal finishing it quickly, paying for it, and leaves the restaurant. 

Now energized once again because of his delicious meal, Kyungsoo feels the energy in every step he takes, walking by a coffee shop, he steps inside wanting a warm latte to drink while he finishes his walk home. He orders a sweet potato latte, and steps to the side while he waits for them to complete his order. He spends those moments scrolling through his phone, and reading a few emails while waiting, almost dropping his phone when he hears a deep voice calling his name,” Kyungsoo!”

He immediately looks up, smiling, recognizing the voice as Chanyeol, “You gave me quite a shock, but my gosh, hey!” 

“Aha, I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry. I was excited to run into you again. I’m starting to feel like it’s our thing.”

“I think you may be right. Also, did you just get here?,” Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol before he excuses himself for a quick moment to pick up his drink, returning a few moments later with his drink in hand. 

“I did, I was about to order but I saw you so I thought I’d say hi.”

“Oh! Well, I’m glad you did that. Do you have anything to do after this?,” Kyungsoo asks, his nerves strong but he figures it wouldn’t actually hurt if Chanyeol is busy. 

“Not really, I was just going to get a coffee and go home and finish up a few work things. But also, I think it is a sign we ran into each other again, so we should take advantage of that and spend time together.”

“I would really like that,” Kyungsoo says with a smile, to which Chanyeol returns. Chanyeol steps away to order his own drink, coming back by Kyungsoo’s side once it is ordered and the two chatter for a bit before Chanyeol picks up his drink. Once it is in his hand, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol step outside, finding a bench that they sit down on, facing each other. The two of them take a few sips of their drinks, Kyungsoo enjoying his latte, the taste sweet and hearty warming him up. 

“So how has your work been? I know you were saying you were struggling a bit with it, last time we met up?,” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo, listening attentively for his response. 

“It has been better, I spoke to my supervisor not too long ago, that I wasn’t feeling the drive to just stick with translating documents, so he once or twice a week he’ll have me translate at local businesses who need it, and I found that that has really helped, I feel like seeing the results of my hard work in real time, was really something I needed,” Kyungsoo admits.

“That’s great Kyungsoo. It’s always so rewarding to feel like what you do is actually paying off.”

“Exactly! I’m honestly surprised my supervisor was so open to this change. It’s dumb but all I needed to do was ask and I put that off for so long,” Kyungsoo says with a chuckle. 

“I don’t think its dumb. For myself at least, sometimes when I’m working concerts I feel like… I don’t see the results of what I do. No one really knows that I’m taking an active part in making things sound good. I’m not saying I feel like I deserve all the acclaim, but sometimes it’s nice to be recognized for all the work I do, and when I do… no feeling can really quite match it. I guess it’s nice to walk down the street and not be hounded by fans like some of the artists I work, but sometimes avid fans of groups know who I work with, or things I produced and they ask me about it and I feel like, ‘wow I did the right thing… people enjoy what I do,’” Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo. 

“Oh that would be quite difficult, not getting recognized for your work. If I knew more of your work I would make sure you get recognized, Chanyeol! Or at least I’d appreciate you a ton.”

“Would you really? This is tempting me to share with you who I work for. Just so you know what I do.”

“I’d like that, but I’m pretty sure I know at least one… It has to be EXO, right?” 

Chanyeol takes a moment pause, before he smiles and nods,” Yeah, that was probably a given though. Did you enjoy the concert though? I worked the sound for that one so I’m really hoping you did.”

“You know, I had my reservations about the group and their music, but I really did enjoy it. At least, more than I had anticipated… and knowing you did the work for it makes it all the better,” Kyungsoo tells him with a smile. 

“What was your favorite part or at least… song?”

“Oh, I’m blanking on the name but I really enjoyed Suho’s solo… his song was truly my type of music, I think the song made me a fan of the group… or at least him.”

“Yeah, well the song he performed was  _ Gravity _ , and I’ll have you know that was a song I helped produced.” 

“Wait really, I’m starting to think you’re the reason I like some of their music and performances, and I have to say that is something even my best friend couldn’t do. And he’s been trying for over a year.”

“I think that’ll be my new superpower. I’ll call it ‘Making Kyungsoo an EXO fan.’ I’ll start making T-shirts and everything.”

Kyungsoo can’t help the whine that leaves him, his lips forming a pout,” Chanyeol please! I can’t help it! Either way, you have to tell me the rest of the music you’ve made. I want to listen to it all.”

“I’ll make sure I do that, and if you ever want, I could get you a signed album as well… you know from Suho… only if you want of course,” Chanyeol says with a small smile. Chanyeol continuing to look at Kyungsoo with a soft smile, leaning in, looking over Kyungsoo before brushing his lips against Kyungsoo and leaning back. 

Kyungsoo is surprised but isn’t upset by the kiss, in fact, he wants more, so he takes a deep breath before leaning back in, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s. He stills for a few moments with his lips against Chanyeol’s before beginning to move his lips, and it takes a moment for Chanyeol to react, bringing one of his hands to rest against Kyungsoo’s cheek. The two of them continue to move their lips against each other, Chanyeol brushing his tongue against Kyungsoo’s lips, immediately parting his lips for Chanyeol. Chanyeol slips his tongue past Kyungsoo’s lips, running his tongue against the inside of his mouth before pulling away, pressing a soft kiss to his lips one more time. 

“Wow, that was nice,” is all Chanyeol says once they have parted lips, looking at Kyungsoo with a soft smile.

“It was, didn’t expect to get kissed when I decided to get coffee, but I can say I am glad that this is where it went,” Kyungsoo responds with a laugh, leaning back on the bench. 

“Kyungsoo, do you think we can go on a proper date soon? I really have been enjoying talking to you lately, and I definitely enjoyed that kiss. It might be wishful thinking but I would really like more of that,” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo, the hesitation evident in his voice. 

“I would love that. The kissing and date part, mostly the date but kissing would be nice too,” Kyungsoo responds. 

“Perfect, would you like to do it this Friday evening?”

“Yes I would, and when and where should we meet?”

“Let’s meet at 7. And I’ll text you the address and place. It’s gonna be a good restaurant so I hope you’ll like it!”

The two of them kiss a few more times before getting up from the bench they are sitting on, reconfirming their date on Friday before they go their own ways. There is pep in Kyungsoo’s step as he walks home, touching his lips while he does. Once home Kyungsoo immediately pulls out his phone to message both Sehun and Baekhyun, letting them both know he now has a proper date with Chanyeol Friday and they kissed.

Sehun’s response to Kyungsoo’s news is wanting to know exactly what happens, and of course, Kyungsoo tells him, letting him know that they once again ran into each other, and they drank coffee together, talking. He also shares what led them to kiss and how Chanyeol had asked him out on what he considers a proper date. Kyungsoo lets Sehun know that it would be this upcoming Friday, Sehun promising to help him with picking an outfit and anything else he needs. 

Baekhyun’s response is almost the same, sharing excitement for him. Baekhyun seemingly surprised by the fact that Kyungsoo is now going to go on a date with someone who works with his favorite group. Baekhyun shocked that Chanyeol was able to get him to become appreciative of EXO, something he wasn’t able to do.

Kyungsoo continues to message the two of them while he gets ready for bed. Once he’s in bed and about to sleep he decides to text Chanyeol as well, opening up his messages with him and starting a new one

》Chanyeol, today was… quite nice. Anyways, I just wanted to say goodnight and I hope you get to sleep soon!

《 Ah, Kyungsoo, You’re so cute… but goodnight! And not to worry I’m gonna sleep soon… Hope you perhaps dream of me.

》Can’t make any promises about that but that is very likely that It’ll happen…

《 That’s what I like to hear, anyways I won’t keep you up any longer, goodnight!

Reading Chanyeol’s messages causes Kyungsoo to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

[New Message: Kyungsoo to Sehun] 

》WHAT DO I WEAR?

》 This isn’t like me… I don't freak out about dates.

[New Message: Sehun to Kyungsoo]

《 IT’S NORMAL TO FREAK OUT.

《 Hmm, okay wear some slacks, black, of course. And one of your button-down shirts.  Slick your hair back!

》Okay… sounds god. I’ll try not to look like an office worker with this outfit, and more  worthy of being wined and dined. 

《 You’re always worthy of being wined and dined kyungsoo. 

This causes Kyungsoo to chuckle to himself, before getting dressed, following Sehun’s outfit suggestion, picking a darker color for his top which makes his outfit look more like one for a date rather than something he’d wear to work. Once he’s dressed he sends outfit pics to Sehun for approval and once he gets it he leaves his apartment to head to the Sushi restaurant for his date.

An hour later Kyungsoo arrives at the restaurant, messaging Chanyeol to let him know he’d arrived. Chanyeol letting him know he’s a few minutes away, and once Chanyeol arrives he’s quick to walk up to Kyungsoo while waving at him, “Kyungsoo!”

Once, he hears his name being called he looks up, noticing Chanyeol and giving him a smile. Kyungsoo is a bit hesitant to reach out to Chanyeol, but once Chanyeol reaches him, he feels him press a kiss to his cheek, causing Kyungsoo to blush immediately. 

“I really hope you like this place, I’ve never been here myself but a few of my friends have and they all said it was great,” Chanyeol tells him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he begins walking, leading the two inside. 

Once inside, they are taken to their table, Chanyeol pulling out Kyungsoo’s seat for him and once he is seated Chanyeol takes his own seat. They look over the menu, but in the end, the two of them decide on getting the Chef’s choice, which was basically the chef’s choice. Once their orders are taken they begin talking. Chanyeol asking Kyungsoo about anything new going on in his life or work life. 

Kyungsoo sharing that his boss has given him the chance to start traveling for work, and Kyungsoo is excited about that. He shares with Chanyeol that he thinks he wouldn’t have these new changes in his career if it wasn’t for him and his friends. 

Upon hearing this Chanyeol shakes his head,” Don’t say that Kyungsoo… It’s all on you. You just needed to hear from someone that what you were going through was fine. Once that happened you made the changes all on your own.” 

“I guess you’re right. But that’s rough about me and my Job… What about you? What’s new? Any new concerts coming up?,” Kyungsoo asks, eagerly waiting for Chanyeol's response but unfortunately, the two of them get sidetracked by their food arriving, the sushi looking beautiful and smelling delicious. 

Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo know he’ll answer his questions but they should take a few bites of food right away, and then take their time to talk and eat after. Kyungsoo agrees, and the first bite of sushi is well worth it for him, letting out a satisfied hum after finishing his first piece.    
  
“God, your friends had a good pick, this is only one piece but it is definitely the best sushi I have ever had,” Kyungsoo shares while taking another bite. 

“I’m just surprised they didn’t tell me about it before, but either way, I’m glad my first time here was with you,” Chanyeol responds with a smile. 

They take a few more minutes to eat in comfortable silence before Chanyeol speaks up and begins answering the questions Kyungsoo had asked him. He shares that he doesn’t have any concerts coming up but there may be an album recording coming up, and he’d been asked to be the main tech to work on it. 

Chanyeol also shares he’s a bit nervous as he’d never taken on a project so big before but he’s excited to see what and where this will take him. 

“You’ll do great, I know you will,” Kyungsoo says with a smile,” Plus, I can finally cash in that offer you gave me. I would love to have that album signed, mainly from you but I guess the actual artists signing it would be fine too.” 

“I feel very honored you’d rather have it signed from me not them.”

“Well, I like you… so I figured it’s better to have an autograph from the guy I like not people I don’t actually know,” Kyungsoo responds, his cheeks reddening at this admission. 

“That’s good to hear… and I like you too,” Chanyeol also admits. 

They continue to talk back and forth while they eat their meal, the two of them thoroughly enjoying each other's company. By the time their meal is finished they realize it's been nearly three hours since they started their date. Chanyeol notices when both he and Kyungsoo finish their meals and he calls the server over, paying for their meal. 

“Hey… I wanted to pay,” Kyungsoo quickly says, pouting at Chanyeol. 

“How about you pay for our next date?,” Chanyeol responds, getting up from his seat and pulling out Kyungsoo’s seat, holding out his hand for Kyungsoo to take.

Kyungsoo grabs hold of Chanyeol’s hand before standing up, and the two of them walk hand in hand as they leave the restaurant. Once outside they continue to walk together, making their way down the street as they continue to walk and talk. Not long after they arrive at a small park, Chanyeol leads Kyungsoo to a bench under a few lights.

Once the two of them are seated, Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo, wringing his hands together, taking in a deep breath before asking Kyungsoo a question,” I know… our relationship is somewhat.. odd, in how we met and started talking. But the past two-ish months since the concert and month or so since we have been talking have been… so lovely. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my boyfriend?”

“I would… really love that. Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend Chanyeol… Plus, I can’t believe it has only been two months since we’ve met. An exciting and interesting two months though,” Kyungsoo responds before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips to which he responds to. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol spend a bit more time kissing underneath the lamplight, Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttering shut as he continues to kiss back, feeling Chanyeol’s full lips moving against his own. Every time Chanyeol brushes his tongue against the seam of his lips, Kyungsoo parts them for Chanyeol, letting out a soft sigh as he does so. 

Once they pull away from each other’s lips, they each have a soft smile on their face, and Kyungsoo moves his head to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he continues to rest his head there.

“You are so cute… I feel very lucky I can call you my boyfriend,” Chanyeol says as he looks down, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

“You’re very sappy aren’t you?”

“I am, sorry I never shared that with you but you can’t change your mind on me now. It would be very tragic if you dumped me so soon.”

“I don’t have any plans to do that, plus I look forward to seeing just how sappy you can be,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh before one of his hands automatically covers his mouth as he stifles a yawn. 

“Oh, you’re tired? Let’s get you home,” Chanyeol says with concern, Kyungsoo not making any objection to this as Chanyeol stands up, letting him lean against his body. Chanyeol calls over a taxi for Kyungsoo, giving him one last kiss and having him promise to let him know when he gets home which Kyungsoo agrees to before he steps inside. Once inside he gives the taxi driver his apartment’s address, and he almost nods off the moment the driver begins driving. Not too long after he arrives home, messaging Chanyeol that he arrived home safely and does the same to his friends just so they wouldn’t worry about him, immediately falling asleep once he gets into bed. 

* * *

“Chanyeol, why did you want me to come to work with you today?,” Kyungsoo asks in confusion as he holds Chanyeol’s hand, following him as he leads him inside the entertainment agency he works for. Kyungsoo quickly glances down, smiling when he sees their fingers threaded together. 

“I wanted you to see my studio! And maybe let me know about this new song I’m working on,” is Chanyeol’s response. 

“Okay okay! Kind of excited, I’ve never been inside a recording studio before.”

“And now you have,” Chanyeol says, opening up the door to his recording studio and leading Kyungsoo inside. Kyungsoo is quiet as he takes it all in, his head nodding in appreciation as he notices as much as he can. 

“Wow, this is incredible. And this is what you’ve been working in lately?” Kyungsoo asks before taking a seat on the sofa that’s available, a soft gasp when he realizes just how comfortable this sofa is,” This is so nice. If I were you I don’t think I’d get any work down. I’d just spend my entire day lounging on the sofa and napping.”

“I’ll admit sometimes I take extended breaks on this sofa, but it’s quite rare. However, if you ever wanted to come in and take a nap here, you are more than welcome. Just gotta let me know,” Chanyeol says with a laugh before sitting down next to Kyungsoo on the sofa.

“I thought you were going to show me the new song you were working on?” 

“I was but you’re so much more comfortable,” Chanyeol says as he shifts himself so his head is on Kyungsoo’s lap and he smiles up at him.

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo asks before leaning down and leaving a light peck against Chanyeol’s lips before quickly pulling away when he hears the studio door open and someone enters the room. 

“Chanyeol can you pla- Oh, I didn’t know you brought someone in today,” The unknown voice says. They two of them sitting up properly before Chanyeol lets out a flustered lap and stands up.

  
  


“Ah Minseok, I thought I told you I was bringing in my boyfriend today,” Chanyeol tells the guy, now identified as Minseok.

“Minseok?” Kyungsoo whispers to himself, knowing he knows that name. It takes him a few moments before he realizes that it’s Sehun’s Minseok and once he makes the connection he lets out an “Oh!” immediately chuckling when both Chanyeol and Minseok turn to look at him.”Sorry, I just realized I might know you? Do you know Sehun? I think you guys went on a few dates?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Sehun, yeah! It’s been fun… wait how do you know him?” Minseok responds.

“Oh he’s my coworker and friend, He’s told me a bit about you and I’m happy for him.”

“Well thank you. I’m quite happy myself,” Minseok tells Kyungsoo with a smile, before turning back to Chanyeol,” Anyway, do you think you could play me your new song? You’ve been talking about it for a bit, I’m excited to hear.”

“Oh sure, funny enough I was actually going to play it for Kyungsoo, so I guess you have perfect timing,” Chanyeol says with a laugh before going to the computer that’s in the room and sitting in front of it. “This song is called  _ Sweet Lies _ ,” Chanyeol informs the other two before the song begins to play.

Within seconds Kyungsoo is entranced by his boyfriend’s voice and song, a soft smile on his face as he watches Chanyeol nod his head along to the music. Kyungsoo finds himself feeling lucky, he never thought that going to a concert would eventually lead him to have a boyfriend, but stranger things have happened. 

Once the song finishes Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo, nervous, as he asks,” So what did you think?”

“I loved it, Chanyeol. I think it’s one of the best songs I have heard, and your voice is the nicest as well. You should consider making your own album, and I’m not saying that because I’m biased about you.”

“Kyungsoo, please!” Chanyeol says with his cheeks flushed, happy with Kyungsoo’s praise.

“No, actually your boyfriend is right,” Minseok pipes up,” I think this song is great, and perfect for the album. I guess now is the perfect time to ask, but would you want to sing this song as a featured artist?”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, looking over at Kyungsoo who nods at him with a smile before answering, “Yeah, I’d really like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! and as always Chansoo is life! 
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter my account is @nunudaes !


End file.
